Greol
Greol is a worker at a fuel station at Makuhero City (formerly), a weapons and armor designer at Hero Factory's Research and development (formerly), and a aiding hero for Alpha team (although he does solo missions as well). Biography Decision Greol was born in Makuhero City and worked at a fuel station for most of his life (which is 230 years). On his 230th "birthday," he arrived at the station, where three hours later, Corroder began to rampage the streets near the fuel station. While running inside into station, Corroder threatened Greol, along with two other employees and a civilian. Meanwhile, Bulk and Stringer were sent out to investigate. Greol tried to attack, but he was thrown to the wall, falling to the floor hard. With Stringer and Bulk arriving, the action took place quickly. Corroder knocked out Stringer and attempted to kill him, but got a direct hit from Bulk. As payback, Corroder fired his Meteor Blaster, which missed. Greol was able to stand up by this time. He saw that Bulk was trying to shoot Corroder, who responded by firing acid. Greol didn't want Stringer and Bulk to be killed, so he took action, successfully sneaking to Bulk's fallen weapon, equipping it himself and firing at the villain. He missed, but hit a fuel tank which caused a small explosion, damaging Corroder. With the two shooting at each other, Stringer woke up and noticed Greol was no match for Corroder. With Stormer arriving, Corroder was scared off after a little fight and escaped. Stormer and Stringer thanked Greol for his assistance. Greol responded by saying, "I can help anytime you want." Stormer just nodded. Greol had made up his mind, and began to study weapons and the various abilities of heroes: agility, speed, strength, etc. It was then when he contemplated the idea in his head, "What if I worked for Hero Factory?" Weapon and Armor Designer at Hero Factory, Research and Development When five months passed by since Greol's assist of Stringer and Bulk, he traveled to the Hero Factory a few times, speaking with Mr. Makuro about employing him at the Research and Development Department. Mr. Makuro employed him with Greol promising to do his best. Over time, the Von Nebula incident had taken place at New Stellac City. Recreating the Alpha Team weapons, he got a task to try the study the Black Hole Staff. After this, the staff got locked away in the prison level. Soon, Mr. Makuro came up with the Upgrade, with Greol working on Nex and Evo's weapons and other employees on their body and armor. It was a success. Greol was there with the other employees during the introduction of the Upgrade. Later that evening, he started to work on a Hero body with no quaza core required. Greol didn't know it, but there would be a fatal mistake, which would nearly cost him his life. Trashwaste vs. Greol Three months before the Breakout, Greol managed to finish the armor, presenting it to Mr. Makuro, who was a bit surprised, but Makuro wanted to use the original way (using a quaza core) to make Heroes. Greol agreed with him, but asked for permission to try out the armor on a villain capturing mission. Mr. Makuro did not want Greol to endanger himself, but with the work efforts he had put into his armor design, he allowed Greol to go on the mission. In the Assembly Tower, Greol successfully rebuilt the Hero body design and gained his laser rifle along with a pair of Hero Cuffs. Right after that, he began a training session in the training sphere, taking him three months to complete the training. No one expected there to be only two days left before the Breakout. During the day of the Breakout, an emergency call arrived from the junkyard of New Stellac City, with Xplode madly rampaging around. It was impossible, for he was already arrested by the Alpha Team, yet Mr. Makuro allowed Zib to send Greol out on the mission. Arriving at the junkyard in a drop ship, Greol searched for the impostor villian. Between the large piles of junk, the impostor attacked Greol, shooting him with a Meteor Blaster. Greol was unable to get up and fight back. Through the mission cam, Zib identified the villain as Trashwaste, a villain with similar armor and equipment to that of Toxic Reapa and Meltdown. Trashwaste was way more advanced than Greol, so Zib sent Daniel Rocka (who had gained his upgrade in the meantime) and Nex to assist Greol. Trashwaste shot Greol with his Meteor Blaster endlessly. Greol fired his rifle directly at Trashwaste, who dropped his weapon from the impact. Before he could pick it up, it was destroyed by a couple of laser beams. Trashwaste fired his toxic jet, which hit Greol directly in his chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Trashwaste grabbed him and threw him into a pile of destroyed cars. Greol managed to regain some strength and tried to cuff Trashwaste, only to be knocked to the ground, during which the cuffs were destroyed. Luckily, he still had the laser rifle in his hand and fired at Trashwaste, who had not noticed the hanging truck above him. Upon another shot from the toxic jet, Greol managed one last shot, with the laser beam cutting the cable. Trashwaste tried to dodge, but the truck fell on him, crushing his left leg. One of the truck wheel's landed on the laser rifle, making it completely useless. Greol was able to shout for help before falling to the ground, unconscious. Trashwaste was unable to escape, then Rocka and Nex arrived. After locating Greol, Nex quickly transported him back to Hero Factory. Meanwhile, Rocka cuffed Trashwaste and went back to Hero Factory with the drop ship used by Greol. Greol's injuries were too critical and needed a long time to recover. After the Brain Attack, while the Heroes helped to clean up the city, Greol got a new Hero body, which was more powerful and had high agility at the same time, with electric powers (and the same colors). This came with two little side effects: Greol could never be upgraded to another body and he could be a little depressed over mistakes and failures. He accepted them, but tried to ignore his newly gained depression. However, he could get armor upgrades, stated by Zib. Over time, he got in shape again, becoming a sidekick to Alpha Team and having solo missions. Being a Hero: Revenge at Mekron City An emergency call arrived. The members of the Alpha Team were on missions, but even so, Greol signed up to the mission. Trashwaste was up to kill the entire Mekron City police force. On the way there with a dropship, Zib contacted Greol to tell him that Trashwaste was armed with a sound blaster. Arriving to the police department, Greol was much more careful this time. With his sword in his left hand, it turned on and the blade appeared with the shooter. Moving further in the building, Greol found dead police officers and noticed Trashwaste, who was killing another policebot. Taking the adventage that Trashwaste hadn’t noticed him yet, Greol shot a short electric beam towards Trashwaste, which zapped him. Trashwaste fired his toxic jets, but missed due to Greol's dodging jump to the left side. The second toxic shot hit Greol, but this time, nothing happened, because of the toxic and acid proof armor. When Trashwaste realized that, he became annoyed and fired his toxic jet and sound blaster at Greol. He managed to dodge, but finally, a sound blast hits him, but Trashwaste did not stop firing his weapons. Greol fell on the ground, but did not give up the fight. Trashwaste was then kicked by Greol, causing him to fall to the ground. With another electric beam, he was stunned. Greol noticed this and cuffed him saying, "I won this time, you maniac," then he kicked him with anger. After making sure everything was fine, he traveled back to the Factory, and imprisoned Trashwaste. Appearances Note: From now on, whoever wants to include Greol somewhere (like fanfictions), feel free, but make a link to it in this section. Hero statistics Note: Greol may have a hero symbol on his chest armor, but he never will be able to get a quaza core. First Hero Body Second Hero Body Note: His armor is toxic and acid proof. Equipment His former equipment included a helmet with a speaker equipped phone and an eye protector visor. He once owned a small truck (same model of the one knocked over by Ogrum during the Brain Attack). Hero Cuffs "1.0" Laser rifle data: *Ammo: Laser *Weapon type: Half-automatic *Shooting distance: 150 m Hero Cuffs "2.0" Visor: *Protection (default) *Maps (seen on Furno's visor) *Scanning (seen on Bulk's visor, when he freed Bruizer) *Night vision Electricity sword data: *Ammo: Electric beams *Shooting distance: 80 m The sword has similar look to Furno XL's sword, but it was created from less parts. It works the same way, as every other Brain attack sword. It can be carried only on the back. The sword shoots red electric beams and it can be one beam, multiple beams, or even a long beam. See also Greol/Gallery Category:2013 Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Grey heroes Category:User:Greol Category:Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Breakout Category:LEGO Digital Designer